Episode 7758 (24th February 2017)
Plot Laurel prepares a picnic to take to see Ashley at the care home. Debbie worries about not being able to get hold of Faith or Sarah. Cain suggests she sort things out at the police station but Debbie refuses to go until she's heard from Sarah. Brenda compares the villagers to who she thinks is their famous look alike. Priya hears Jai and Rakesh talking about a reference for a job in the Philippines. Grace tells Laurel that Ashley is settling in well. Laurel says hello to Ashley but he doesn't recognise her. Laurel shows Ashley the picnic basket and Ashley's new friend Maggie says she doesn't want to go. Chas and Liv are both missing Aaron and Liv is disappointed when Gabby asks her to be her alibi whilst she sneaks off to the cinema with Jacob. Ross inquires if Debbie has sorted things out with the police yet but she insists she has more important things on her mind. Ross maintains she needs to sort things out with the police and calls her an ungrateful brat. Ashley gives some of the picnic to Maggie and Laurel suggests afterward she and Ashley go for a walk, but Ashley is more interested in Maggie. Grace explains to Laurel that it isn't a betrayal from Ashley, as without the perception of time and lack or short to medium term memory and the two weeks Ashley has been in the care home would have felt like a lifetime. Ross tells Debbie that she won't help Sarah by lashing out. He states Cain was right, she could've been to the police station twice in the time she has spent waiting for the phone to rings, so the police will grow tried and the phone will ring when it's with the rest of her possessions whilst she's in a police cell. Priya and Rakesh met in the shop and Priya confronts him about the job in Manila. With Maggie distracted, Laurel and Ashley head off for a walk. Gabby and Jacob return from the cinema bickering about the movie they saw. Worked up Jacob asks for the pound coin he gave Gabby. Gabby can't understand the fuss but Liv is pleased the pair are arguing. Laurel is delighted when Ashley remembers their family and her name, but her happiness is short lived when he spots Maggie at the window. Ashley and Maggie join hands through the glass and Ashley becomes distressed when he can't get inside so he pushes Laurel. Sarah finally phones Debbie. After the call is finished Debbie tells Cain and Charity that she has already been to the police station and it was something of nothing. Brenda compares Priya and Rakesh to George and Amal Clooney. Jai insists there is not Priya and Rakesh but Brenda can't believe Jai hasn't noticed them sneaking little moments together. Laurel returns from the care home and lies to Sandy that it was a success, but admits to Marlon that Ashley didn't want her there and he kept holding Maggie's hand. She states if that's what it's going to be like do doesn't think she'll be able to go back again. Cast Regular cast *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Olivia Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant Guest cast *Grace - Lisa Howard *Maggie - Philippa Howell Locations *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Backroom and public bar *Café Main Street - Interior *Turnfield Court Care Home - Lounge *Main Street *David's Shop - Interior Notes *A nurse at Turnfield Court Care Home is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. *A man at Turnfield Court Care Home is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,610,000 (17th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes